Raid 1.1: Snow-Covered City
Chapter Navigation Missions Challenge= Recommended BP/TAP: 90,000 *Clear with 0 hero deaths *Clear within 1 min 10 secs *Slay the Boss within 20 secs *Clear with 3 heroes or less *Deploy 3 Ranger Heroes Back to Teroka... Description "Please help! The enemy is suspiciously planning something." Dialogue Lass: I'm still weak. I need to get stronger. ???: Mm... Hey you! Lass: Is there something wrong? Kyle: Yes... I mean no, nothing's wrong... It's not a big deal, but... With the moon shining brightly... Kyle: How about setting aside a time to discuss swords together... Kyle: Ah, no... That's not it... Kyle: I will allow you to give this sword saint counsel on his sword... No, wait not counsel... Lass: Heh, are you asking me to teach you? Kyle: Urk... That wasn't what I was trying to... Lass: Unfortunately, our sword styles are very different. Lass: Even if you were to learn from me, it would not benefit you at all. Lass: Though if it was Elesis... Kyle: Ele...sis? ???: Excuse me... Cindy: There's an emergency... ---- Lass: What's wrong? Kiwi: We have a guest from Teroka. Ronan: Now that everyone is here, you can start. Ronan: Please explain what is going on. Arme: The citizens are still inside Teroka... Ryan: Damn... Because we escaped... Ronan: We must quickly go and save them! Ronan: Even at this moment, there must be people suffering. Swordsman: Though rescuing them is necessary... Swordsman: It seems that the demons are working on something massive. Grandiel: Something massive... What could you possibly mean? Swordsman: I don't really know the details... Swordsman: However since a few days ago, they seem to have been calling upon mysterious beings and preparing for some kind large scale ritual. Swordsman: Once I realized what was happening, I knew that I had to tell someone and risked my life to escape. Kiwi: If they're doing a large scale ritual that most likely means that they're trying to use the avatar's powers! Ronan: But a long time has passed since we retreated from Teroka. Ronan: Why now...? Grandiel: They may have ran into difficulties in trying to extract the power. Grandiel: If they had already used the power then they would have either left Kricktria or destroyed it... Grandiel: Or some sort of incident would have happened. Arme: Then that means, they haven't extracted the avatar's powers just yet! Ryan: Okay! We still have a chance. Kyle: Alright then! Since we've become strong enough, we can take down Decanee. Apple: No that's not possible. You guys are still not strong... Lass: I'm going to go. Lass: It will be completely over when Decanee extracts the avatar's power. Lass: Either way, if we don't do it now, we'll never have another chance. Lass: If that's the case then, we don't have a choice. I'm going to go. Arme: Lass... Ronan: I see. There is no other way. Kyle: Okay then. Let's go to Teroka! Snow-Covered City Description "In order to enter the enemy's castle, the city needs to be cleared once more. Be wary of the Catapults..." Dialogue Cindy: I know I thought the weather was cold, but for it to be snowing... Grandiel: This was not created by natural means. Grandiel: It means that the prana in this area was polluted when the avatars of god became corrupted. Grandiel: New life will no longer be able to grow here for the time being. Grandiel: If we just leave it like this then all of Kricktria... Kyle: Who says we're going to leave it like this? Kyle: This time for sure we'll defeat Decanee! Kiwi: Though that ambition of yours is great, we must deal with these guys first. Apple: Be careful of the catapults as you fight! ---- Rose: Finally the time for revenge is here. Cindy: You... You're the one from the mines... Kyle: Weren't you the one that was severly beaten by us? Rose: How dare you... Kyle: I thought you were important because Decanee herself came to save you, but... Kyle: Seeing as how you're appearing at the begging, you must just be some simple small fry. Rose: Though the thought of saving you never crossed my mind, but... Rose: I'll make you beg for me to kill you. ---- Captain Boar: Don't take one step further! Arme: Be careful! The catapult troops are behind them! The Observer Description "Hehe. I knew you'd be back." Dialogue A Tip you must know while playing! Goblin Catapult There are goblin catapults inside the dungeon. They have a very long range with high damage, so you must be careful. References Dungeon Navigation Category:Story